Naughty
by evermine
Summary: Paul heads to Hawaii for a well earned vacation where a cocky stranger catches his eye. Birthday giftfic set in 'Ride It' world but stands alone. AH, AU, Paul/OC


**Authors Note: Once upon a time a friend, **FigSk8ingAngel**, requested a **"surfer!Paul" O/S** as a birthday giftfic. Said friend wanted a clean version, but me being me, decided to write the dirty version and post it here for you to enjoy.**

** Fist bumps to missmez for pre-reading and my shorty jkane180 for being my** gangsta beta extraordinaire. Banner on profile page made by moi! **  
><strong>

**The usual warnings - Language, drug use and sex.  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. She would bleach her brain if she read what i did with them._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~~ NAUGHTY ~~~<em>**

Was I dreaming? I lifted my hand from behind my head and ran it down over my chest and stomach. Oh fuck! No, I wasn't dreaming.

I fisted my hands in her hair as she took my cock in her hot mouth. Jesus Christ, this had to be the perfect way to wake up. I winced when she licked over the head and tightened her firm grip – she knew I was close and was being a fucking cocktease.

"What the fuck? Keep going," I moaned huskily.

She whimpered as she pushed down with her mouth. My cock was practically jammed down her throat, and it felt so fucking good. Her lips tightened around me, and she began to suck hard on the way up. That ache was ready to explode, and I wound my fingers in her hair and dropped my head back. My hips bucked up into her as her pace increased again, and a groan broke free. I held on till I couldn't hold it anymore, and with a few final sucks of her pink lips, I came hard in her mouth.

"God damn!" I cursed breathlessly. I reached down, grabbed her under the arms, and pulled her up till she was sitting on top of me. "Now fuck me," I instructed.

Her tan thighs straddled my hips, and her pussy rubbed over my still-throbbing cock. I smirked down at her as she grinded herself against me. The feel of her wet and hot flesh gliding over my hard-on was amazing. It brought about the urge to bury myself in her tight heat till she screamed.

"I don't have time to fuck around, Nicky. I got a plane to catch." I ran my hand up her torso, roughly grabbing her tits on my way up. She arched her back, flicked her dark hair over her shoulder, and raked her nails over my chest. I grinned at the burn on my skin where the scratching left red lines and wrapped my fingers tightly around her throat.

"Come 'ere," I whispered as I pulled her down to me. I forced my mouth on hers hard, kissing her harshly till she opened her lips. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply as she panted in response. My free hand dug into her hip, which was still moving over me tauntingly.

"You're a fucking tease," I breathed as I licked down her throat. I felt her pulse against my tongue, and I pushed my hips up harder against her, rubbing my painfully hard cock against her to relieve the ache.

Then my motherfucking phone rang. _Fuck!_

"You'd better get that," Nicky said and reached for my phone on the night stand.

I pressed the answer button and held it up to my ear. "Yeah, what?"

"It's me. I'm pulling up at your house. You ready?"

I groaned in frustration. "Yeah. Just stepping out of the shower, so let yourself in."

Quil was here to drive me to Seattle. His girlfriend was studying at UDub, and he was doing me a huge favor, so I couldn't keep him waiting.

I practically pushed Nicky off of me and grabbed a towel to head into the bathroom.

"Paul! What the hell?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"I told you I didn't have fucking time, Nik. I wasn't kidding," I told her as I sorted through some clothes and picked up a t-shirt and jeans. "And fuck," I complained pointing down at my boner, "what the hell am I gonna do now?"

Nicky rolled her eyes at me and began to put her clothes back on. "Shut up, Paul. Jerk yourself off or whatever. Besides, I gave you a fucking blow job. I don't want to hear any complaining."

I rummaged through my dresser and picked out some underwear and socks. "Oh, please for the love of god, Nik, don't start your fucking monologue about how hard blow jobs are and how there's a reason they call them a job."

Nicky pulled her jeans up and stepped into her shoes as she shot me a death stare. "You're an asshole. Go fuck yourself!"

"I fucking have to now, don't I?" I said under my breath.

I just ducked in time to see the plastic bottle of water smash against the door of my closet, spraying water everywhere.

"Are you insane?" I asked rhetorically. Why did I always get stuck with the crazies? "I gotta shower, so you can see yourself out."

I heard Nicky stomp down the hallway as I turned the water on in the shower. God, she was a pain in the ass – gave great head, but never the less, a total pain in the ass. It was a good thing I wasn't the monotonous - I mean, monogamous - type of guy. I didn't believe in having one girlfriend; I believed in having as many as you could keep up with. Variety was the spice of my life, and I would keep it that way for as long as I could.

~~ oOo ~~

I sat at gate seven at the airport, waiting for my flight to be called to board.

Seven – that's a lucky number, right?

I held on tightly to the ticket in my hand as my knee shook of its own accord. I guess it was safe to say I was nervous. I'd never been on a plane before, and the thought of my life and the lives of a hundred and something other passengers being held in midair by a giant metal vessel and physics was kinda scary.

I exhaled deeply, attempting to calm my nerves, and looked around casually. Everyone else seemed so relaxed; that was a good sign, right?

I ran my eyes over the ticket once again. American Airlines – I wondered how many times their planes had crashed? Fuck! Why hadn't I Googled that shit?

The announcement over the speakers snapped me from my morbid thoughts of plunging into the ocean and dying on impact, or worse still, being alive when we hit the water then drowning 'cause I was trapped. Holy shit, I was in need of a fucking sedative. I was debating whether going to see Jake was worth all this anxiety.

"_Calling all passengers travelling to Kauai on American Airlines flight 673, please make your way to gate seven, where boarding will proceed shortly."_

I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the back of the line. In front of me stood a young couple practically eating each other's faces off. It was fucking disgusting, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Get a room," I whispered under my breath. I heard a laugh behind me, and as I turned around, I was met with a smirk on a set of plump pink lips.

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the cute blonde. "Are you… are you laughing at me?" I asked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes dramatically. "How refreshing, a guy who doesn't believe in romance."

I looked over my shoulder at the couple making out then back at the blonde. "Are you're referring to _that_ as romantic?"

"Sure," she replied with a look of certainty. She opened her mouth to speak before leaning over to take another look. "Maybe. I mean, they might be newlyweds or something. Cut them some slack."

I laughed out loud and wondered if this chick was for real. "Newlyweds? They're kids. They couldn't be older than eighteen."

The girl shrugged and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "So? Maybe they're from some hick town where teenage marriages are socially acceptable."

"Are we seriously having this discussion?" I turned quickly back to the couple and tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you guys married?"

He looked over at me with a confused expression on his face. "Married? Ah, no. Why would you think we're married?"

"Well, your PDA. My friend-" I glanced at the girl and quirked my eyebrows, waiting for her to fill in the gap.

"Scarlet," she replied.

"Thank you. My friend Scarlet thought your overly zealous make out session meant that you'd just gotten married or something since you're flirting on the verge of being obscene."

The guy cocked his head to the side. "Are we offending you?"

"No!" Scarlet replied.

"Yes!" I corrected. She looked at me bug–eyed, as if trying to telepathically tell me to shut up. "What? He asked."

She lifted her hand and shoved me aside. "I'm sorry. He's not really my friend, just some rude random guy. Please feel free to continue."

The guy nodded and wrapped his arm back around his girl.

"Some rude random guy, huh?" I asked.

"You're holding up the line," she said and pushed me forward.

"Paul," I told her with a smirk.

"Whatever. Just move your ass so we can board this flight." I watched as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear the way girls do - that suggestive way they toss the hair over their shoulder. Oh yeah, she wanted me.

A flight assistant scanned my boarding pass, and I stood on the air bridge, waiting for the passengers in front of me to get to their seats. I turned back to Scarlet, who was flipping through her iPhone.

"So, are you going to Kauai for business or pleasure?" What the fuck? Did I actually just use that tacky line?

She looked up at me from beneath her lashes and shook her head. "Business. As in, none of your business," she replied, clearly trying to mask her amusement.

I held my hands up in defeat. "Fine. But if you get bored on this mundane six hour flight, I'm in seat 14C if you wanna chat… or join the mile high club. Or whatever, come find me."

"Goodbye, Paul," she said, pointing to the door of the plane, which was now empty.

"I knew you'd remember my name. Bye, Scarlet, enjoy your flight."

I walked through the tiny aisle thinking about the hot girl with the smart ass mouth – I bet she gave great head too.

So when I reached my seat, I shoved my bag in the overhead compartment, sat down, and the nerves hit me hard again. 14C, that wasn't an unlucky number, right?

~~ oOo ~~

I hadn't seen Jake for about seven months, but this trip was more about Hawaii than hanging out with a buddy.

I needed a break from my shitty life in La Push. I worked in construction and busted my balls daily just to make ends meet. It took me forever to save for this trip, and I was gonna make good use of this time. Plus, I had my partner in crime, and I planned to drag Jake to every last bar, drink every last drop of booze I could find, and fuck every chick that looked remotely hot.

My legs were stiff as I walked off the plane and into the terminal. I'd just about burst an eardrum from Chilli Peppers blasting through my iPod, but I had to drown out the snoring of the asshole that sat beside me for six hours.

I scanned the people that were filing out for the hot blonde – I was determined to find her again and get her number. I was sure she'd come over on the flight, or maybe she was just playing coy?

"Hey, man!" Jake called excitedly as he attempted a manly hug.

"Jake! How the hell are ya', man?" I asked while glancing over his shoulder and trying to spot Scarlet. Fuck, was she gone already?

"I'm great," Jake said, nodding like an idiot before reaching behind him. The next second, he pulled a brunette girl in front of him and threw his arm around her shoulder casually.

What in the actual fuck? Who the hell was this chick?

"Paul, this is Bella. Bella, meet Paul."

She held her hand out, and I shook it, still trying to figure out where she fit into the equation.

"And you are?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Bella," she replied slowly like I was retarded.

"Yes, thanks for clarifying, but I heard your name. _Who_ are you? To Jake?"

"Oh," she laughed dizzily, "I'm Jake's girlfriend."

Jake shot me a _how__d__'__you__like__them__apples_ grin like he won first prize in the girlfriend stakes. I remained quiet, wondering _how_ this skinny brunette with a smaller rack than mine could end up Jake's girlfriend. It just didn't make sense.

The car ride to Jake's house was short but dragged on with Bella's incessant nervous chatter. So my week of bar hopping, boozing, and getting laid was looking less and less likely. Fuck! But there was always surfing.

~~ oOo ~~

As it turns out, Bella didn't actually live with Jake, but she may as well have – she was there _all_the time. She wasn't as bad as the first impression she gave, and she was an awesome cook so she scored extra points there. Plus, she kinda put Jake in his place a bit, which was fucking hilarious. But she still had small tits and a skinny ass. Those two things were a deal breaker for me.

I sat on the board with a leg thrown over either side, waiting for a set to roll in. The surf was small today, but nothing was gonna keep me out of the ocean – I was in fucking Hawaii and needed to make it worth my while.

"So Bella, huh?" I finally asked Jake. She was around so much that I barely got to talk to him without having my _girl-friendly__filter_ in place.

Jake looked over his shoulder and squinted at the beaming sun. "Yep."

"Hmm." I absentmindedly scratched at the wax on the board and waited to see whether he was going to say any more.

"Hmm?" Jake mimicked, "Is that all you have to say? Come on, Paul, where's the _you__'__re__so__fucking__stupid__for__having__a__girlfriend_ speech? Or are you saving that for later?"

I laughed and shook my head – he knew me too well. "There's no fucking speech, okay? Well, maybe a small, unrehearsed monologue about the joys of single life," I teased.

"Look, I know you're probably pissed 'cause I never said anything about having a girlfriend and you were probably expecting this vacation to be Fuckfest 2011, but I love her and screw that single life bullshit. This is _so_ much better."

"Well, fuck! You've caught that disease that couples get… monogamy. Apparently the only cure is to continue with Fuckfest 2011 and hope you get caught."

Jake paddled over and pushed me hard till I fell off the board. "I'm not cheating on my girlfriend, you asshole."

I grabbed on to the sides of the board with my hands and hopped on to sit back up. "You sure you don't wanna reconsider? Her tits are _really_ small."

"Nope," Jake said enthusiastically, even popping his P. "And next time I see you checking out Bella's rack, I'll break your nose."

I laughed under my breath and refrained from telling Jake I'd need a magnifying glass. "So she gives awesome head then, right?"

"Get ready," Jake warned as I looked behind me to see a decent set approaching. "And yes, she does."

I lay down on the board quickly and began paddling hard. The wave swept under and lifted the board, and I quickly pushed up with my arms to stand. Fuck! This was the best feeling ever – totally free and such a god damn rush. I leaned back slightly on my back foot and kicked the nose of the board up across the face of the wave, making it push me along faster. The wind whipped over my face as the sun burned across my back. I couldn't think of anything better than this feeling. If only I could feel a tenth of this high in my real life, maybe I wouldn't be such an angry prick all the time.

The board dropped off the end of the wave, and I continued to watch as the white water rolled onto the shore of the beach. I moved to the back of the board as it flipped up, and I sank into the cool saltwater with it. I pushed off the sand and broke through the surface of the water just in time to see Jake flip the board up and off the lip of a wave, and he was suddenly air-born. Lucky son of a bitch had skills, had to give him that much.

We continued messing around in the surf for a few hours. It reminded me of us back when we were kids and all we cared about was catching waves on the beaches of La Push. But Jake left, and me? I was still stuck in the place I'd sworn I'd leave the first chance I got.

"Yo!" Jake called, snapping me out of my moping.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I'll tell you what: how about we go to a bonfire on the beach on Saturday? I'll get some party favors for us, and we'll make a night of it. Deal?"

Now that was more my speed and what I'd been looking forward to. "Fuck yes. It's a deal all right."

~~oOo~~

I took the rolled bill from Jake as he wiped at his nose. In front of me on the table was a small square mirror with rows lined up covering the entire surface. I cleared my nose and lifted the bill to my nostril, snorting the white powder as hard as I could. I switched sides, did it again, and then stretched my arm out, handing the bill to the guy on my left.

"No, man, go again," the guy whose name I couldn't remember encouraged.

I looked over at Jake, who was pouring us scotch on the rocks. "Do it, Paul. Adam never shares his blow so freely." Adam: that was his name.

"Thanks, man," I said, taking the note from between his fingers again.

Fuck, I was already buzzed. My head swam with pharmaceutically-induced elation, and I used my finger to cover my left nostril and positioned the bill at my right. I inhaled deeply and repeated the motion on the opposite side.

"Jesus Christ! That's so fucking strong."

I tasted the drip down the back of my throat, so I grabbed the scotch from Jake's hand and swallowed the bitterness down, effectively numbing my entire throat. It was such a strange feeling – like I couldn't breathe right 'cause I couldn't feel anything.

"Adam's always got the best shit," Jake replied, laughing at the expression on my face.

He reached and took the now empty glass from my hand and refilled it with scotch, three quarters full. "Come on, man, let's go outside."

The music boomed from the stereo as Jake walked me through the crowded yard. He introduced me to people whose faces I would forget at the next blink of my eyes till we reached a paved courtyard with plastic chairs scattered around. I recognized one of the faces – it was Mak, Jake's roommate.

"Hey, guys," Mak called out.

"Mak," Jake greeted as he pulled up a chair. "You got the goods?"

Mak reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a small clear plastic bag with a bunch of pills in it. He flicked the bag and threw it to Jake, who clumsily caught it. "Sweet. I'll fix you up at home."

I continued to sip on the scotch as the taste in the back of my throat slowly disappeared.

"Where's Bella tonight?" Mak asked Jake.

"Catching up with a friend. I told her tonight was a guys only kinda night," Jake explained as he popped the tiny ziplock bag open and poured a few pills into his palm. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo," he recited as he pointed to each pill.

Finally, he picked up a pale, pink colored pill and lifted it up to hold up between his thumb and forefinger. On the front was stamped what looked to be a cat's face. "You up for it?" he asked with a raised brow.

I snatched the pill from his fingers and shoved it in my mouth, using the scotch as a chaser. "Always."

Following random conversations with even more random people, we finally made our way out to the beach for the bonfire. It was pretty impressive – there was a platform for a DJ that was right up against the gate of the resort Jake worked at. The speakers were huge, and the music blaring with swarms of party-goers dancing and drinking.

I felt so good in the most unnatural of ways – my heart raced, my eyes were strangely alert, and my entire body was twitching and i just couldn't sit still. So my head bobbed and my knee twitched to the loud beat in my head while my eyes darted around the faces of all the people dancing and chatting on the beach.

"Just gonna grab some drinks," Jake yelled in my ear over the thumping bass.

I nodded at him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and my Zippo lighter from my back pocket. My head was spinning, and I took a deep breath to try and steady myself. I walked over to the brick fence and sat on the edge, trying to calm the anxious feeling inside.

Jake finally came back and handed me a beer. "Look who I found," he said as Bella walked up behind him.

"Hey, Paul. You having a good time?" she asked.

What the hell? She was supposed to be out. This was supposed to be our guys' night where we got fucked up and drunk and god only knew what else. Fuck!

"Sure. Just swell," I responded sarcastically.

Well, that just killed my buzz. I may as well have called it a night 'cause Jake would not be doing anything else tonight with Bella around.

"Bella, did you come here with some hot friends or what?" I could at least hook up with a girl – that might actually salvage the night. Maybe.

Bella shook her head. "No. I just came here from the restaurant and left my girlfriends there. Sorry."

It was officially fucked as of right now.

I think Jake noticed the look on my face because he suggested we go back to Adam's for a while.

"No, I think I'll hang around here. You guys go ahead. I'll be fine."

Jake leaned over and told me when Bella wanted to leave he'd drive her home then we could hang out. I told him it was fine and not to worry about it. Fuckfest 2011 was in danger of being canned.

I went inside the resort and sat at the bar with a vodka. The chicks were pretty hot. I'd just have to find myself a good time. I turned around on the barstool, downed my drink, and grabbed another for the road. I began to walk back out through the resort gates onto the beach bonfire when I noticed a girl packing records into a case.

It was Scarlet. She had white earphones hanging around her neck and was kneeling down, sorting through the records. She looked so different – she had a short denim skirt on and a black shirt that hung low over her chest, and her heels made her look six feet tall.

I approached the stage and waited till she turned to step down. When she caught sight of me, she seemed surprised – pleasantly so, even. "Well, if it isn't the endorser of hick town teenage marriages," I joked.

"Hey, there non-believer of romance," she replied with that cute smirk.

I leaned down to take the case of records from her hand. "Need some help, Scarlet?"

"No, thanks, random guy."

"Paul," I reminded her.

"Whatever."

Damn, that 'hard to get' act was so fucking hot. I grabbed the case from her hands anyway, and she rolled her eyes at me. "Have a drink with me, Scarlet."

"No!"

"Yes. Please."

"No. But you've got great manners," she replied teasingly.

"Come on. One drink," I offered innocently.

Scarlet took a step back and folded her arms over her chest. Her head cocked to the side, and she looked me up and down slowly, like she was assessing me. "Turn around," she instructed. "Mmm, very nice," she said to my ass.

"I look better naked," I informed her in a low tone. "Just an FYI."

"Long Island Iced Tea." She stepped closer to me till her tits pressed against my chest. "And so do I," Scarlet whispered into my ear.

Her hot breath made my cock so fucking hard, and her ballsy attitude was better than any Viagra. She turned and went to lean on the bar. I watched her tan legs as she stood there before walking over to her side.

"Long Island Iced Tea and a scotch on the rocks," I ordered from the bartender. I turned back to Scarlet, who'd pulled up a stool. Her legs were crossed, and her tiny skirt rode up high on her smooth thighs, making me just about groan out loud. I turned to face her and leaned on the bar with my elbow.

"So you _are_ here for business."

Scarlet swivelled in her chair, and her knee grazed my cock. I hissed under my breath and smirked at her, shaking my head at her brazen display.

"Oops," she mocked and grabbed the tall glass from the bartender.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and handed a bill to the bartender without even looking. He handed me back a handful of change, and I quickly shoved it away and took a mouthful of scotch. The drugs made my mouth so god damn dry, not to mention Scarlet teasing the fuck outta me.

"I see what you're doing here."

I watched as she toyed with the straw and took a long sip. "I have no idea what you mean, Paul."

"Hard to get, then you tease the guy till his cock just about falls off, and he's begging. Sound familiar?"

"Hmm, let me think." She feigned deep thought before speaking again. "Nope, doesn't sound familiar. Although the begging sounds awfully hot."

She was killing me in the best fucking way possible. Jesus Christ, if I wouldn't get arrested for public indecency, I'd have her bent over this bar five minutes ago.

"Tsk, Tsk. Such a naughty girl." I leaned into her and ran my palm from her knee up her silky thigh till my fingers reached just under the hem of her skirt.

Scarlet's hand swooped down and caught mine before it completely disappeared under her skirt. "Now, now, Paul. Do I _really_ look like _that_ kinda girl?"

I moved back from her and creased my brows. "What?"

Scarlet laughed out loud now. "Oh my god! Guys are so gullible. Do girls like that actually exist? I thought they were like an urban myth or something. Shit virgins made up to their buddies to pretend they scored on vacation." She tossed the straw onto the bar and drank her drink while still giggling.

"You are such a cocktease, Scarlet!" I couldn't help but laugh with her; her smile was infectious, and if she weren't so fucking cute, I'd have walked away when she asked if she looked like _that_ kinda girl. I adjusted myself in my jeans, and I noticed her glance down. "What? Now you want to get in my pants?"

"Maybe I'm curious. You did say you looked better naked."

"Uh huh. So did you," I reminded her with a quirked brow.

As it turned out, she was here on business. Scarlet was a DJ from Seattle and was staying for a week to DJ at a few resorts. She was due on for another set in an hour, so we hung out talking shit at the bar. I learned her party trick was shoving her entire fist in her mouth (this made my cock rock hard again), that she was a gymnast who could still do the splits (this also made my cock hard), and that she worked part time in a lingerie store (yep, rock hard!). So, all in all, this girl was here to torture me till my blue balls exploded in my skinny jeans. Sweet!

"Come on, I'm up in five."

Scarlet hopped down from the stool, and after two Long Island Iced Teas, she was surprisingly sober considering her tiny frame.

I followed her up to the stage and stood behind her as she flipped through her case. She began picking out records and stacking them on a table next to the turn tables.

"Here," she said, holding out a pair of headphones. "Put these on."

I watched as she popped her own headphones over her blonde hair, plugged them in and then reached for my cord and shoved it in. "Pass me the record from the top."

I reached behind me, took the record out of its cover, and passed it to her. She took it from me, held it between her index fingers, spun it around, and put it on the empty turntable. She nodded to the beat, and I could just make out her mouthing out counting before she flipped a switch, and the music started blaring at the party from the huge speakers. The song started, and the slow bass build up made me bop on the spot. Fucking X: I was never one to dance, but the pills made me move to any beat.

I sat on the chair, and Scarlet reached over my head to grab another record. "Bye, Jose," she said to the other DJ as he gave her a quick hug. "See you in Maui in a few days."

Fuck me sideways, she was sexy as hell. A female DJ spinning tunes to a crowd was hot as fuck. I just sat on the chair, watching her move to the beat. Occasionally, she'd glance over at me and grin, and then she pulled me up by the arm to give me a quick lesson on mixing music. "You gotta count the beats," she said like it was that easy. She stood behind me and took my hand, placing it on the record and taking the headphone off my left ear. She leaned into me and counted loudly so I could recognize the beats and then taught me how to scratch.

None of the information sunk in; I was too busy concentrating on the feel of her chest against my back and arms, rubbing against my bare shoulder – and yep, I was fucking hard - again!

Her set was over, and I helped her slip the records into their covers and packed them for her. "So, Paul, you were an excellent student."

"Well, you're a very good teacher. What would you grade my performance?" I asked with all the suggestive innuendo poured into it.

"I haven't seen your performance yet, have I?" Scarlet exhaled and shook her head at herself. "Wanna come up?" she asked, dangling her room key in front of me.

Oh, fucking sweet! "Yeah," I replied, all cool and collected.

I grabbed hold of the case of records and followed her into the foyer of the resort. We waited silently at the elevator, and the ding nearly made me jump. Once inside, Scarlet pressed seven and leaned back against the railing that wrapped around the mirrored elevator.

Before the doors even closed, I dumped her crap on the floor and moved to stand in front of her. She grinned up at me with her pink lips, and that was the green light.

I leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned a little and parted her lips. Oh, fuck me, she tasted so good. I shoved my tongue in her mouth and cocked my head to the side, allowing me to kiss her deeper. I felt Scarlet's hands on my back, and then her fingers lifted my shirt and her nails raked over my bare skin. Oh Christ!

My hands were on her hips holding on to her tightly, so I lifted her up to sit on the railing and pushed her bent knees apart. I stepped forward, and god damn, she was the perfect height now for me to press my aching cock between her legs. I groaned into her mouth and reached around her. My hand rested on the small of her back; with fingers splayed wide, I pulled her into me as I pushed myself against her at the same time.

Scarlet sucked my bottom lip in her mouth and brought her hands around to my stomach, where she toyed with the waistband of my jeans. "Fuck," I sighed into her neck as I worked my way down her throat. I could feel her pulse ramming against my tongue as I licked a trail back up to her jaw.

_Ding_. The bell chimed on the seventh floor, and she practically dragged me down the hall to her room. She was so flushed with her red cheeks and pink chest. She swiped the key through the lock and turned to look at me, biting her swollen lips. Oh god, my cock was painfully hard, and I craved release.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I grabbed her wrist and wrapped my arm around her waist from behind. Her ass rubbed against my hard on, and I winced in her ear, biting down on it. I felt her panting against my chest when she reached her hand between us and palmed my cock. "Goddamn," I growled through clenched teeth.

Scarlet turned her head to the side, and I crashed my lips back to hers. My fingers found the hem of her skirt, and I pulled it up quickly as she flicked open the button on my jeans and shoved her hand inside. "Paul, you're so big." Well, shit, she knew exactly what to say to a guy too.

I moved my hips back and reached down to free myself from the confines of my jeans. I rubbed my hard on against her ass as she wrapped her fingers around the base and began pumping steadily. I closed my eyes and dropped my head into the crook of her neck, biting down instinctively to stop the profanities from spilling out of my mouth.

One of my hands moved up to tangle in her blonde hair, and the other shifted from her waist up over her chest till I could palm her tits. Oh shit, this wasn't gonna last long. I sucked hard on the soft flesh of her neck, and her moan made me buck up into her grip. She scratched her nails up into my hair, tugged hard to bring my mouth to hers, and desperately kissed me.

Her touch made me dizzy and felt like bolts of electricity running over my skin. These pills made it all so much more – more sensitive and more thrilling. My heart hammered in my chest, and I tried to calm down to keep it from pounding right out my chest.

"Stop, stop," I insisted breathlessly.

Scarlet freed her hand and turned to face me. "What's the matter?"

I reached for her hand and brought her palm up to my chest. "Feel that?" I asked, and she nodded. "I had X earlier. This is insanely good, but I don't wanna have a heart attack."

She laughed a little and took my hand to lead me to the bed. "Come 'ere." She sat me on the edge of the bed, pushed my legs open, and stood between them. Oh, fuck…

I watched while she unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it down her tan legs till it dropped to her ankles. With her eyes still locked on mine, she kicked it off, reached for her shirt, pulled it up over her head, and threw it on top of her skirt. Her tits were so god damn perfect I just wanted to bite into the soft swell of her skin. But as I reached my hand up, she smacked it away. "No touching, Paul."

She stepped out of her panties and held the lacy black fabric up teasingly before tossing it aside; then her bra landed on the pile too. Holy mother of… I was done for.

Scarlet stood before me, tits smack bang in my face, and pulled my shirt over my head. "Fuck," I whispered under my breath.

"Not yet. But soon," she replied seductively. "Lie back." I did as she asked and lifted my butt to help her pull my jeans and underwear off. My hard on sprung to life, and she bit her lip to hold back her grin.

Scarlet dropped to her knees and settled between my thighs, wrapping a steady hand around the base of my cock. I winced and rose up on my elbows to meet her eyes as she licked the length of me from bottom to the tip. Then she opened that pretty mouth, and I groaned as those pink lips swallowed as much of me as she could.

"So you're trying to kill me," I joked between moans.

Scarlet laughed, and the vibrations from her mouth against me were fucking torture. Her free hand slid up my stomach and over my chest. I shoved into her mouth when her palms ran over my nipples. My head swam with desire, and I could feel it all building fast; I just wanted to come so badly.

My eyes were heavy, but I continued to watch Scarlet's mouth and tongue lick and suck every inch of me as her hand squeezed and pumped harder and faster. Her gaze from beneath her lashes was so fucking intense, and I was right there, ready to blow. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come," I groaned, and I grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked up into her as I spilled in her mouth.

I collapsed back on the bed, totally spent, and then felt her hot mouth disappear. I barely had enough energy to look where she was, but a second later, she was crawling up beside me.

I concentrated on my breathing and the thumping of my heart – this was crazy. "I have something that might help," she told me, reaching for a bag with three joints on her night stand.

"Fuck yes, I think that would definitely help."

She smiled and pulled me up by my hand. "Come on, we gotta smoke in the bathroom under the fan."

I walked into the huge hotel bathroom and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Shit, my eyes were so wide and alert from the drugs, and my head was still going a hundred miles an hour.

Scarlet hopped up, sat on the edge of the sink, and rested her feet on the bathtub. Her hand rose and flicked the lighter to get the joint between her lips burning. She inhaled a few times and held her mouth firmly closed as she passed it to me.

I took a few drags and dropped my head back, exhaling the smoke into the whirling fan above my head. The humming from the fan was so loud in my head – until the weed kicked in. I almost felt my shoulders slump and all my muscles relax when it hit me; it was just what I needed to take the edge off.

"This is some good shit," I mumbled while holding in a lungful of smoke.

Scarlet nodded and took the joint from my hand. "Yep. Hawaii's best right here."

She finished it off and butted it out in the sink. "Better?" she asked coyly.

"Much better," I replied and stepped forward to stand between her legs.

Scarlet reached up and lazily wrapped her arms around my neck before glancing down at my hard on. "So, where were we?"

I laughed and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. "I think you were testing my performance."

She nodded, gripped my hair at the nape of my neck, and leaned in to kiss me on the mouth. I reached down and slid my hands down to her ass, and she moaned heavily against my lips before lifting her knees and her thighs a little to allow me to move closer still. My pulse began to race in my veins, and I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me.

Scarlet's free hand reached down between us, and her knuckles grazed my abs till she wrapped her fingers around my cock. My hand joined hers, and I placed it over her firm grip. "Feels so fucking good," I groaned and dropped my head to where her neck met her shoulder. I let my lips move further down till I could lick over her nipple, and I took it in my mouth roughly and sucked. She whimpered against my ear and tugged at my hair. I smirked into the swell of her breast. God damn, she tasted so sweet.

"God, Paul, just fuck me," she begged.

Scarlet's hips tilted up, and her heat pushed against me, all soft and slick, and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself inside her.

"Shit! Hang on," she said and reached into her toiletries bag that sat on the counter. A second later, she pulled out a condom and reached down to roll it on. "Okay."

I pulled back just a fraction and aligned myself against her entrance before pushing into her fully in one hard thrust. Oh god, she was so tight around me, and I pulled out nearly all the way and shoved back in. She lifted her knees and dropped her head back, and I reached down again and pushed her legs open further. My palm slid up her thigh till my fingers felt her hot flesh, and I circled over her, spreading her wetness.

"Jesus Christ!" I groaned through clenched teeth.

I crashed my mouth back on hers and sucked her lips between my teeth. The ache was spreading in my gut, and I continued my rhythm of pumping into her with Scarlet's eager hips bucking up to meet each of my thrusts. I was in her so fucking deep, but still not enough – I wanted more.

I grabbed her hips, lifted her down to the stand on the floor, and then spun her around till she was facing the mirror that hung above the sink. "Open your eyes," I told her as my fingers twisted in her blonde hair. We locked eyes in the mirror, and I lifted her leg and shoved my cock into her again. The expression on her face was so fucking intense, and I wrapped my fingers around her throat tightly and felt her racing pulse against my palm. My free hand dropped back down between her thighs, where I circled her clit.

Scarlet's nails dragged across the skin of my bare hip, almost begging for more, and I obliged. I pushed her forward and fucked her as forcefully as I could - buried inside her to the hilt with each thrust. I was so fucking close, and I knew she was too – I felt her pussy clenching around me - and then she cried out as she came apart in my hands.

"Oh, god!" she yelled, and her fingers joined mine as she pressed herself harder against me.

My hand rose up to grip her hip firmly to keep her still, and I pumped into her erratically a few final times before I came. "Holy fuck!" I shuddered against her and let myself slide in and out several more times, enjoying every last spasm her body and mine created.

I leaned my forehead against her smooth back. I couldn't help but lick over the expanse of skin till I reached her ear. I breathed heavily against the spot just under her ear, my hands still clinging to her and my eyes meeting her gaze in the mirror.

I finally pulled out of her and let her stand. She turned to face me and gave me that naughty grin. "A for effort, Paul," she teased.

"Well, fuck, that was one hell of a performance evaluation."

~~oOo~~


End file.
